T-shirt
by Karmyne
Summary: Suspiré, alejando los pensamientos que querían profundizarse en torno a él y me resigné a que sí quería la jodida camiseta, no la obtendría fácilmente. Si él quería jugar sucio, entonces ambos podíamos jugar a ese juego.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto© pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** Suspiré, alejando los pensamientos que querían profundizarse en torno a él y me resigné a que sí quería la jodida camiseta, no la obtendría fácilmente. Si él quería jugar sucio, entonces ambos podíamos jugar a ese juego.

**Capítulo único. Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno**

* * *

—¿Puedes darme la estúpida camiseta?

—¿Qué gano yo con eso? —él preguntó, sonriendo inocentemente. Bufé, intentando controlar mis ganas de ahorcarle. Las cuales, para ser sincera, solo iban incrementando. Sostuve una rígida sonrisa, apretando con mis dedos el borde de la suave toalla azul oscuro que se envolvía alrededor de mi torso. Me sorprendía un poco su actitud, estaba acostumbrada a su voz fría y su rostro inexpresivo, por lo cual atisbar una leve sonrisa juguetona me parecía casi obsceno. Sin embargo, sabía que había detrás de eso. Él simplemente no quería prestármela.

Suspiré, alejando los pensamientos que querían profundizarse en torno a él y me resigné a que sí quería la jodida camiseta, no la obtendría fácilmente. Si él quería jugar sucio, entonces ambos podíamos jugar a ese juego. Le sonreí con mayor dureza y dejé caer la toalla al piso, sin importar que tan sucio este estuviera. Sus ojos negros se agrandaron brevemente, recobrando la compostura en tiempo record. Lo sabía. Sasuke Uchiha podría pretender hacerse el duro, pero al final del día, también era un hombre.

—No ganas nada —admití finalmente, siguiendo el camino hasta el sofá, buscando mi bolsa negra, en el interior yacía mi blusa roja, totalmente cubierta de pintura naranja. Fruncí el ceño, Naruto iba a pagar caro cada centavo (más una tasa alta de intereses, por supuesto) por haber arruinado mi blusa nueva—, así que simplemente caminaré en sujetador hasta llegar a mi casa… si es que llego. Con tantos violadores sueltos, no pienso asegurarlo… —agregué, encogiéndome de hombros. Casi espere que dijera «Sakura, no eres exactamente el prototipo de mujer violable, ¿Entiendes?». Aún así, especulaba que todos estos años de estudios juntos habrían servido para crear un instinto sobre protector en él y en Naruto, así que, si no me equivocaba, la última cosa que ellos harían sería dejarme a merced de los lobos.

Joder. ¿Qué tanto problema podía causar una estúpida camiseta? De acuerdo, entendía que Sasuke tenía una absurda obsesión por toda su ropa—que, de hecho, estaba identificada—cada pantalón y camisa, corbata o chaqueta—con el símbolo de su escudo familiar. Podrías reconocer a un miembro de la familia Uchiha a la distancia solo con ver el estúpido abanico blanco y rojo.

—Haruno.

Oh. Aquello era una novedad. Me giré para verle, alzando una ceja y cruzando mis brazos. Me contuve de soltar una carcajada al ver una pequeña sombra rosa en las mejillas cremosas de Sasuke. Era tan raro verle sonrojado como el que me llamara por mi apellido y no «Molesta». Alcé una ceja cuando su brazo se extendió hacia a mí, su mano escondida entre los pliegues de una camiseta negra. No estaba gratamente sorprendida por el gesto, sabía que eventualmente terminaría dándomela, era la talla de la camiseta lo que me tomó con la guardia baja. Era una camiseta femenina de mi talla normal. ¿De dónde demonios la había sacado?

—¿De la novia de Itachi–san? —murmuré antes de colocármela. Se adaptaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo delgado. Lo miré inquisitiva y Sasuke gruñó; él no iba a darme una explicación creíble si no quería. No importaba cuanto le insistiera, así que no lo intenté.

—Es tuya, Mikoto la compró para ti hace un tiempo —dijo con voz plana. Mis dedos tocaron el símbolo en la esquina inferior derecha distraídamente. Lo extraño no es que Mikoto me comprara algo, o que Sasuke no me la hubiera entregado—lo que quise increpar con vehemencia inmediatamente—era aquel símbolo Uchiha en la parte inferior derecha lo que me inquietaba. Generalmente, ese bordado reflejaba la pertenencia de la persona que portaba la prenda a la familia. Y yo, definitivamente, no pertenecía a ella.

Quiero decir, no es como si estuviera negando que me gustaba Sasuke desde que tenía ocho años—de todos modos, ser rechazada a los doce y dieciséis años, respectivamente, te obligaba a poner las cosas en perspectiva, y aquellas ensoñaciones románticas en las que vinculaba mi nombre y el apellido Uchiha en una misma oración se habían desvanecido paulatinamente. ¿Qué si me seguía gustando? Sí, mucho. Pero, si empezaba a ilusionarme de nuevo, cuando Sasuke consiguiera a su persona ideal— de de hecho, él se había encargado de demostrarme que no terminaría siendo yo—, el golpe sería más duro. Así que, cuando mi mente empezaba a darle rienda suelta a mi imaginación, simplemente las detenía en seco y me alejaba de la chispa que las había provocado—evidentemente, Sasuke.

—Vale, yo… —joder, el nudo al pensar en Sasuke y alguien-mas-juntos seguía formándose en mi garganta, ahogándome—. Será mejor que vuelva a casa.

—Te llevaré.

—No es necesario —me negué inmediatamente, cogiendo mi bolsa y desapareciendo por la puerta principal como un rayo. Apoyé las manos en mi pecho, apretándolo.

Todo esto había sido culpa de Naruto, joder. Si tan solo nos hubiera avisado que ese fin de semana había decidido re-decorar su piso, pintándolo y acomodándolo en decente orden, jamás habría pasado el accidente con la brocha de pintura. O tal vez, si Sasuke no le hubiera provocado con sus insultos, Naruto no habría tomado la determinación de lanzarle las dos brochas cargadas de pintura naranja. Como es de esperarse, Sasuke las había esquivado fluidamente. Yo, sin embargo, había estado escuchando música, sin prestarles atención, caminando detrás de Sasuke. Como es evidente presumir, al Sasuke retirarse, y yo sin estar atenta, las brochas terminaron aterrizando en mi blusa nueva sin misericordia. La transparencia de esta, concluyó también en mi torso de un color naranja chillón.

De hecho, si me lo preguntaran, la amabilidad de Sasuke al ofrecerme su baño… eso incluso podría interpretarse en un «Está fuera de personaje». Pero, razonándolo, quizás en el fondo, solo quería prolongar la vida de Naruto momentáneamente.

El sonido de un claxon me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Sasuke.

—Sube.

—Vivo a dos cuadras, Sasuke, no va a pasarme absolutamente nada.

—No lo sé, ¿No fuiste tú quién dijo que habían muchos violadores sueltos?

Típico de él usar mis palabras en mi contra. Forcé una sonrisa.

—Eso fue circunstancial, en caso de que saliera a la calle en sujetador. Estoy completamente vestida, no va a pasar~

—Créeme, que tengas ropa no los va a detener, ¿Has escuchado de alguno que se ha preocupado por ello? Es estúpido que argumentes eso, Haruno. Sube, no quiero ser objeto de la ira de Mebuki y Kizashi.

—Tu jamás te has mostrado preocupado por la ira de mis padres —argumenté sin detener un instante mis pies. _O por mí_, quise agregar también, pero no lo hice, así que seguí caminando. Aunque, bueno, tal vez había ralentizado un poco—. Además, ellos tampoco saben si estoy con Naruto o contigo, así que no podrían culparte.

—Si tienen sentido común, lo sabrán sin necesidad de que se lo digas.

—¿Estas insultado a mis padres? —me detuve abruptamente, mirándole con sequedad.

—Sube de una maldita vez, Sakura —gruñó, sin responder mi pregunta.

—Falta una cuadra —puntualicé. Desde allí podía mirar el perfectamente iluminado porche de mi hogar. Así como también a mi pequeña vecina meciéndose en mi antiguo columpio. Sasuke estaba malgastando su gasolina y su tiempo. ¡No lo entendía!—.Y realmente no me apetece que me lleves a mi casa si solo me restan unos cuantos metros por recorrer, es absurdo.

Solté un quejido cuando sus manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros. ¡Dios! Ni siquiera le había escuchado bajar del coche. Le miré directamente a los profundos ojos color carbón, sorprendida. Sasuke mantenía su expresión dura, pero había algo en sus ojos, un brillo de inexacta procedencia que jamás había notado antes. Sasuke no dijo nada, tampoco lo hice yo. Pero el sentir sus labios presionando en los míos propios envió corrientes de energía que activaron cada terminación nerviosa entumecida por el frío en mi cuerpo. Fue instantáneo, mis brazos atrayéndole hacia mí, nosotros profundizando aquel contacto, separándonos entre intensos jadeos sin comprender como es que nuestro diminuto debate había desembocado en un beso.

—Vaya, supongo que eso deshace las teorías.

—¿Qué teorías? —frunció el ceño y yo me limité a soltar una carcajada.

—Todos pensábamos que eras gay, incluso rechazaste a Karin —admití, ampliando mi sonrisa al escuchar su gruñido—. Jamás te hemos conocido una novia, e incluso Naruto logró salir con Hinata. Tienes que admitirlo, todo parecía indicar que…

—Cierra la boca —ordenó, sus ojos enrojeciendo de enojo—. Eres tan insufriblemente molesta, ¿Tienes que arruinar todo de esta manera?

—¿Qué se supone que arruiné? —me encogí de hombros—. No es como si me hubieras besado bajo la lluvia, o a la luz de la luna.

—Eres molesta —repitió mientras abría la puerta del copiloto. Acepté la oferta de recorrer los quinientos metros que nos separaban de mi casa, simplemente por llevar la fiesta–en–paz. Sasuke no habló mientras condujo y cuando se estacionó, activó el seguro. Técnicamente, estaba atrapada.

—Hazlo —gruñó.

—¿Qué? —le miré, la confusión siendo visible en mi rostro.

—Pregúntalo, Haruno, se que quieres hacerlo. Eres lo suficiente molesta para preguntar por qué demonios te besé si te he rechazado en el pasado.

—A ver, eres hombre. Los hombres tienen calentones momentáneos. ¿Tengo que entender algo más? No es como si no hubiera besado a alguien antes por serle fiel al chico que me rechazó dos veces oficialmente, y un montón de veces todo el tiempo. Creo que has dejado claro que no quieres absolutamente nada conmigo. Vale. Ahora que lo he entendido, si pudieras quitar el seguro para poder irme…

—Serás mi esposa, Haruno —informó, tamborileando los dedos sobre el volante. Le miré estupefacta.

—¿Qué demonios? —chillé con voz ahogada—. ¡¿Desde cuándo tú decides que me casaré contigo?!

—¿Es que no quieres? —alzó una ceja.

—Eso no es lo que te pregunté.

Suspiró, y realmente parecía cansado de esa conversación. Que mal por él, si pretendía que me casara con él, entonces tendría que soportar más que estas simples conversaciones.

—Creo que… —él gruñó y me miró fijamente—. Deja de ser molesta, lo entiendes sin que yo tenga que rebajarme a explicártelo.

—Tengo un momentáneo lapsus mental —me burlé.

—Vale, Sakura, quiero que te cases conmigo, ¿De acuerdo? No esperes que te pida perdón por haberte rechazado, realmente no me gustabas en aquel tiempo. Ni siquiera me gustas ahora.

Vale, eso era incomprensible. Le miré enfurruñada. ¿De qué iba? ¿No le gustaba pero quería que me casara con él? Sin acotar que ni siquiera éramos novios. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a casarme con Sasuke? Joder.

—Quita el jodido seguro.

—Te…

Lo interrumpí.

—¡Quítalo!

—¡Te amo, idiota!

—¡Y yo también!

—De acuerdo —sonrió levemente. Una sonrisa autentica que había logrado ver contadas veces en los últimos dieciséis años. Y yo… yo la correspondí. ¡Con un demonio! No entendía exactamente lo que había pasado hace algunos minutos. No sabía si creer realmente que Sasuke me amaba, o era motivo de alguna estúpida apuesta de Naruto. Pero supongo que terminaría averiguándolo eventualmente. Aunque no podía negar mi desconcierto y mi duda, además de mi temor por salir lastimada. Entrelacé nuestras manos distraídamente. La cosa es que, si no me arriesgaba, ¿Cómo podría saber si ganaría o perdería? Así que, sí. Apostaría todo o nada a favor de Sasuke. De alguna forma, tenía la sensación que esto terminaría saliendo bien.


End file.
